<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can Hear Those Church Bells Ringing by inspirante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325269">I Can Hear Those Church Bells Ringing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante'>inspirante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Friends, Guys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Drinking, Gen, Ignorant parents, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swearing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, queer platonic relationship, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are seen as almost a fantastical event. They have everything: true love, a party, cheesy vows, and drinks. It’s everyone’s ultimate dream.</p><p>Well, almost everyone’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Friends, Guys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can Hear Those Church Bells Ringing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusTheRemyRem/gifts">RemusTheRemyRem</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was so excited to see someone saw they wanted more QPP Roman and Logan. This is for RemusTheRemyRem, who shares my belief that we all need more QPP fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman huffed and batted Logan’s hands away from his neck. “Stop, it’s uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan did not relent. “Be quiet. It’s mandatory that you wear this, Ro.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, he wasn’t wrong, but Roman had too much pride to admit to that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just saying that he probably wouldn’t notice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably not,” Logan agreed, straightening his shirt before stepping back. “But Dee definitely will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman sighed and looked in the mirror, taking in the sight of his tie. While he was a theatre kid, the one talent he lacked was the ability to tie a tie, hence where Logan came in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a lot more trouble then it’s worth,” Roman grumbled, teaching to loosen it but Logan was a step ahead of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled widely one he was done, giving his hand a squeeze. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman rolled his eyes fondly. “I guess I must.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman pulled Logan into a hug, who squeaked adorably at the sudden movement. He refrained from ruffling the smaller man’s hair, opting to squeeze his shoulder before pulling away. Logan grinned up at him, his eyes unobstructed unlike they usually were. He was wearing contacts for the occasion, and Roman loved seeing the sparkle in his eyes so much clearer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you soon, nerdling.” Roman raised his fist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan met it in solidarity. “Indeed, Princey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two parted ways; one heading towards their twins brother while the other towards one of their best friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman didn’t bother knocking before heading inside. Remus looked more jittery then usual. His hair was much more tame then his usually curly locks and he was pacing around the small room. Patton was trying to calm him down by listing all of the good that would come after the event but Remus just became more stressed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He locked eyes with Roman as he was shutting the door. “Thank fuck you’re here! Tell me honestly: do I look okay? I mean, these pants really eventuate my curves and all, but maybe the colour isn’t right? Is my eyeliner good? What about my hair? Is my-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ree.” Remus stopped as soon as Roman gripped just forearms and turned to face him. “You look absolutely gorgeous. Dee’s gonna cry when he sees you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus made a move to run his fingers through his hair before stopping and groaning. Roman instantly guided him to the bathroom and forced him to take off his shirt and wash the product out of his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After drying it with a blow dryer and allowing his twin to style it naturally, the two set about touching up Remus’ makeup while Patton sat to the side to give pointers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus was much more relaxed after that, though he couldn’t help asking, “You think Dee will still like this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely, kiddo!” Patton smiles with cheer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course he will!” Roman gestured grandly. “What’s there not to like?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, my sense of humour is rather <em>eighteen plus</em>. And I’m a really messy person. Like, <em>seriously</em>, I <em>never</em> pick my laundry off the ground or clean up my dishes. And now my hair isn’t done nicely, so that’s another thing. And I can’t forget about-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remus. I promise you that if Dee hasn’t left you for the past nine years, he won’t be leaving you now.” Roman softened his voice, sympathizing with the anxiety running through his twin’s veins. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nine years and seven months dating. Sixteen years and three months since we met.” Remus corrected. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman snorted. “Exactly. So you’re going to go out there and slay like the Prince family name implies.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus nodded, looking back at the mirror. Patton joined them, smiling brightly and giving Remus a side hug. Roman has his other side, and the trio relaxed in the other’s embraces. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re calling off the wedding. I can’t do this. It’s too soon and what if he only said yes out of pity? Or he’s going to leave me at the alter? Or he-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, Dee, you’re starting to sound like me.” Virgil joked, bumping Dee’s hip with his own. “And there’s only room for <em>one</em> anxious mess in this friend group.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your proposal to cancel the wedding is also propsterous.” Logan added, straightening Dee’s jacket. “You’d lose so much money that even if your marriage is unhappy, it would be more beneficial to go through with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I appreciate the sentiment, Logan, but perhaps let’s not imply my marriage will be unhappy.” Dee said dryly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan shrugged, moving to sit down in one of the chairs. Virgil and Dee quickly joined him, with Virgil quickly throwing a leg over the armrest and Dee snapping at him to not dirty it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan could already feel the exhaustion of a social event weighing down on his shoulders, as he is sure his best friends are as well. They were never known to be outgoing, especially when compared to their other friend group. It was a miracle they got along together at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here and I brought coffee.” Remy announced, holding a styrofoam up holder in one hand and his signature sunglasses in the other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marry me.” Virgil breathed as he was handed his coffee cup. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remy snorted unflatteringly. “No can do, hun. Your lover boy surely wouldn’t appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil shrugged, sipping the coffee out of his cup. “Your loss.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dee relaxed in his chair once he was situated with a coffee of his own. He took great care not to spill it when he took a tentative sip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much time do we have, Logan?” Dee asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan checked his watch. “We’re taking pictures in ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman stood proudly beside his brother, tearing up as he watched his brother full on sob at the alter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After so many years of being together, two of the most important people in his life were getting married. It was like a fairytale; true love flourishing after years of hard work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now, the vows.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus not so subtly wiped his hands on his pant leg as he grabbed his cue cards. He patted his pockets awkwardly, panic slowly appearing on his face as he couldn’t find them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman cleared his throat, holding the cards out in his hands. Remus smiled grateful before turning back to the love of his life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Janus Desmond Campbell.” Dee’s eyes glowered at the man in front of him. “Anyone who has been in your presence for a solid half a second knows you hate your name. It’s why you go by ‘Dee’ and it’s also why I’m saying it now, because you told me I was allowed to call you it once. We’re also in public and you can’t kill me yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crowd laughed at Remus’ banter, Roman included. He looked across the aisle to see Virgil, Remy, and Logan holding in their snickers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now I’ll get on with my promises. Ahem.” Remus dramatically threw one of his cards over his shoulder, letting it flutter the ground without care. “I promise to listen to you whether you are yelling or not. I promise to be by your side when I can. I promise to put my dishes in the dishwasher every time after you tell me. And most importantly,” Remus tucked the remaining cards in his pocket, looking at Dee with a soft expression. “I promise to love you on the good days and the bad. I promise to laugh with you, to cry with you, and trust you until the end of time. I am <em>yours</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dee choked on a laugh, tears spilling from his eyes. “Remus, the first time I saw you, I thought you were a mess. You had peanut butter in your hair and were hanging upside down in a tree, screaming at me. I thought you were insane but, growing up with you was the best experience of my life. Vows are about making promises. I know this because Logan had informed me of the definition after editing my first draft unprompted. I promise to hold your hand and love you unconditionally. I promise to wait for you and follow you to the ends of the universe. I am <em>yours</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman blew his nose as the newly weds kissed, thankful for the first time that the attention was not on him. He met eyes with Logan, who was also teary eyed at the ordeal and glaring at Roman when he gave him a pointed look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman had to admit: as much as he liked the idea of weddings, the promise of partnership and commitment, he’s glad he can do all that with his best friend, without the romance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two finally met up after the speeches were given and the first dance had commenced. Patton had dragged Virgil off to the dance floor and Remy had taken his partner, Emile, to the bar for drinks. Logan sighed in exhaustion, leaning on Roman heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tired already? You’re not the one who got married.” Roman teased. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan closed his eyes, grumbling under his breath. “I might as well have, seeing as I helped plan this event.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman raised Logan’s knuckles to his lips and kissed it softly with a wink. “And I’m sure my brother is nothing but grateful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Ro Ro!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two sat up immediately, recognizing the voice belonging to Roman’s mother. She was grinning in her baby blue dress, her hair done in an intricate braided bun. She smiled at the two of them, joy radiating from her skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Mama.” Roman stood to hug her, though they had seen each other before the wedding. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, well, look at you two so cozy.” She sent a wink in Logan’s direction. “Tell me, dear. One of my son’s is now married. When will it be your turn?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan felt as pale as Roman looked. Logan forced a laugh. “I don’t think Roman will be marrying for quite some time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grinned like a shark who had eyed its prey and Logan regretted speaking up. “<em>Is that so?</em> Is it because you’re waiting for him to propose? Trust me, Logan, this man will keep you waiting.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no, Mama!” Roman sputtered. “I already told you we’re <em>not dating!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A pity.” His mother tutted and sat at the table. “So tell me, how is your new job going, Logan?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan was, somehow, able to formulate some sort of answer to satisfy her. It wasn’t too long until Remus came to pull her to the dance floor, shooting an apologetic glance at the duo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman pinched his nose. “I’m sorry, Logan. I don’t know why she keeps asking.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is. . . alright, Ro.” Logan licked his lips, his throat feeling dry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t I make it up to you with a dance?” Roman rose to his feet and bowed, extending an arm in Logan’s direction. “It’s not everyday you get to claim a dance with Prince Chamring.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be correct,” Logan agreed, grabbing Roman’s hand. “But I suppose I will have to keep waiting for that day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman squawked indignantly, listing off all the reasons Logan should be grateful he offered a dance instead of abandoning him to a table by himself. Logan apologized as he was spun, smiling at the mirth mirrored in Roman’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is what made all of it worth it. All of the questions, all of the judgment, all of the prodding. Making his best friend smile and getting to spend his life with him without complicated emotions getting in the way was his idea of the perfect life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As long as Roman was by his side, he could handle anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman could handle just about anything else right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton and Emile had forced him to stand in the crowd eager to catch the wedding bouquet. He argued against it, both of them knowing full well he would not be getting married anytime soon, if ever, but Patton had broken out the puppy dog eyes and Emile had claimed it beneficial to his mental health of he participated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>And participate he did!</em> He stood at the back of the crowd with Logan, as far away from Remus and his bouquet as possible. There was no threat of catching the bouquet and Roman was doing as his friends wished. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Remus must have been practicing his throwing skills because he chucked the flowers so far that they would’ve hit Logan in the face if he hadn’t have caught them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dropped them as soon as he realized what he did but the damage was done. Cheers erupted around them and he saw Logan resist the urge to hide behind the taller man. Roman played it off, giving flowers to all the young maidens in the room and the ordeal was quickly forgotten by most people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emphasis on <em>most</em> people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ro Ro, darling! I knew it must be fate!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shuddered involuntary as he spotted his mother’s fast approach. He looked hastily for an exit, but saw none in sight. He tried to push Logan towards the table, a silent gesture that he would handle this alone, but Logan resolutely stuck to his side and shook his head. He was grateful to have a QPP like Logan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can see your wedding now! Blues and reds decorating the hall! A stage so grand you could-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Princess!</em>” Dee, thank God for Dee, quickly intervened with his stupidly charming nickname for his mother-in-law. “There’s an issue at the bar and Remus needs your help.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My help?” Mama asked, concerned. “Why does he need my-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh,” Dee unapologetically interrupted. “I meant to say <em>interference</em>. He’s currently dancing on the bar table at the moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>My goodness!</em>” She cried and quickly left Logan and Roman to the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dee nodded before following her, both because he wasn’t needed any longer and because his husband was creating a scene. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman was beyond frustrated with his mother. No matter how many times he told her or how he explained it, she insisted that he and Logan were going to live like Remus and Dee. It was infuriating that she couldn’t see how happy he was with Logan in his life as he was. She didn’t see them make each other breakfast and drive each other to work on alternating days, or sing along to Disney movies every Saturday. She didn’t see how their platonic hugs were so much make comfortable for them then ones forced upon them by other people or how they knew each other’s coffee order off the top of their head or how they didn’t need the promise of romance or sex to keep their relationship alive. She saw what society saw, not who they actually <em>were</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan gave Roman’s hand a squeeze. “Let’s dance one more time before saying farewell. I’m sure everyone would understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t see how they knew each others thoughts without thinking. She didn’t see how pure their love was for each other, even though it was completely platonic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squeezed his hand back. “Let’s.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>